Let's them Talk
by Didilicia
Summary: House e Cameron... er.. quase... Leiam! hunnifer forever!


Dizem que o tempo resolve as coisas.

Todavia, para eles o tempo não trouxe alívio. Nada foi resolvido e muito menos esquecido.

A lembrança da última vez que estiveram juntos na frente das câmeras ainda estava viva na memória de Hugh. Ele ligou para ela pedindo que ela 'considerasse' – ele tomou cuidado com as palavras que usaria para tentar convencê-la – uma última participação na série "House". Seria a última para ele também já que estava na ocasião planejando as filmagens do episodio que daria o desfecho ao show. Ela aceitou depois de muito pensar e chegou mesmo a cogitar a hipótese de deixar tudo como estava e fazer como Lisa E., virar as costas e manter o adeus já dito. Ela cedeu por ele, unicamente porque ele insistiu – e quase chegara às vias de implorar – que a presença dela era importante para a historia, para os fãs e, sobretudo, para ele.

"Farei isso por meus fãs. Eles merecem um desfecho". (Ela jamais confessou que fizera por ele... mas no fundo ele sabia).

Aquele encontro foi estranho em muitas maneiras. Foi nostálgico, foi triste e deixou um gosto amargo pra ele quando ela disse "adeus" pela segunda vez. Doeu – não o adeus de seus personagens, mas a despedida deles, a tentativa infrutífera que ele fez de retomar tudo com ela, de tê-la de volta como amante – amante no sentido de ser aquela que ele amava – e ama agora, mesmo depois dela ter dito "não", dela ter dado às costas à proposta dele... Jennifer seguiu com a vida... seguiu com a sua carreira... Ele, entretanto, continuava preso no passado.

A música era agora o seu refúgio. Era também o seu mais novo meio de vida – embora ele não tocasse por questões financeiras (House lhe deu dinheiro suficiente para passar o resto da vida de pernas para o ar se ele quisesse), mas ele adora tocar. A música é o seu prazer legítimo, é aquilo que ele sempre quis fazer como proposito de vida. Agora ele tem a chance de correr o mundo fazendo o que gosta, se apresentando para milhares de pessoas – muitas dessas pessoas o admiravam na TV – e agora ele tem a chance de conquista-las com outro talento.

Quando ele está no palco é como se ele estivesse em casa. Ele pode liberar suas emoções através da musica, através da reação da plateia ele se renova.

Jennifer, por outro lado, se dedica completamente ao seu novo show. "Era uma vez..."

Irônico.

Era uma vez uma garota feliz que se apaixonou pelo cara errado. Ele não era o vilão da história, mas muitos obstáculos os separaram e eles nunca, nunca puderam ficar juntos de verdade.

E depois da despedida tudo era mais leve. (embora jamais fosse fácil). Ela não podia reclamar do rumo de sua vida. Seu trabalho lhe rendia bons frutos, seus fãs continuavam alí para apoiá-la, ganhara novos admiradores e novos amigos no meio artístico. Tudo estava lindo, seu conto de fadas real. Exceto pelo príncipe. Ele nunca viria.

Sebastian Stan.

Ele era o candidato perfeito e servia para o papel como nenhum outro. Ela gostou de contracenar com ele desde o inicio. Havia alguma coisa em suas conversas de bastidores que antecipava o que viria a seguir.

E certo dia aconteceu. Ele a chamou para sair e ela aceitou. Antes que pudesse parar para pensar no que estava acontecendo, eles já estavam juntos.

A mídia logo noticiou e alguém, distante dela, ficou sabendo. Hugh leu as notícias certa noite em um quarto de hotel, enquanto arrastava-se na internet. O nome dela chamou atenção dele por acaso e ele preferia que nunca tivesse lido o que leu e visto a foto dela segurando as mãos de outro cara em público, de uma forma que nunca pôde fazer com ele.

Hugh fechou o computador, passou as mãos pelo rosto, pelo cabelo e fechou os olhos. Buscou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira e ligou para o bar do hotel.

"Um uísque sem gelo para o quarto 708. Duplo, por favor".

Bebeu três doses por ela e passou parte da noite em claro até conseguir dormir perto das primeiras horas da manhã. Dia seguinte teria que pegar a estrada novamente e já previa a grande dor de cabeça que ia sentir durante todo o trajeto.

Ele tinha olhos tristes quando subiu no palco depois disso.

"Let's them talk... Let's them talk..."

Eu vou continuar te amando

Até o dia que eu morrer.

Passaram os meses sem que Hugh fizesse nada a respeito dos seus sentimentos. Seu casamento arrastava-se, agora mais do que outrora quando vivia longe da família. O retorno à convivência só o fez ter certeza que aquela relação não tinha mais salvação. Era uma questão de tempo até que tudo estivesse definitivamente acabado.

Mas ninguém poderia dizer que ele não havia feito um esforço. Fez questão de levar a esposa em todos os seus concertos. E se alguém o perguntasse ele sempre responderia que a companhia da mulher era agradável e era o logico de se esperar – para ele, no entanto, ela era só um meio de esquecer que a garota da música andava com outro rapaz. E quem sabe ela também não abrisse as notícias certo dia e constatasse que ele era feliz. ("Feliz").

Jennifer tentou. Eventualmente foi notando que aquele cara poderia ser o príncipe de outra mulher, mas jamais seria o dela. O romance foi caindo na amizade até que ela admitiu que fosse o fim. Ela não precisou ler nos jornais nada a respeito, embora soubesse que Hugh corria o mundo cantando... embora suspeitasse que ele continuava casado... Estava conformada a ter amado profundamente um único homem sabendo que não o teria nunca mais.

"Acabou Jô! Acabou há muito tempo, mas agora estou fazendo algo a respeito".

Ela não aceitou o divórcio muito fácil, mas uma gorda poupança resolveu a maior parte do problema. Hugh logo comprou uma casa e a mudança foi feita devagar, tentando não chamar tanta atenção da imprensa. Ele estava começando a se sentir contente de verdade. Estava transformando sua vida naquilo que devia ser anos atrás. Faltava apenas uma coisa para a felicidade ser completa.

Hugh acendeu um cigarro. Andou até a janela, levou a mão aos lábios e depois o cigarro à boca. Depois de uma profunda tragada, soltou a fumaça e respirou fundo. O cheiro de nicotina tomou conta do ambiente e ele reuniu a coragem que precisava para o próximo passo. Pegou o celular e discou o número dela. Sabia de cor. (sabia de cor.ação porque nunca esquecera nada relacionado a ela)

"Je-jen". (sua voz falhou e ele quase não conseguiu pronunciar o nome dela).

"Hugh?" (ele sorriu. Ela ainda lembrava-se da voz dele).

"Sim, sou eu"

"Como está?"

"Bem, só que preciso... (péssima escolha de palavras)... eu gostaria de ver você. Se possível. É possível?" (ele não queria parecer desesperado. Embora ele estivesse).

"Não esperava uma ligação sua agora. Já faz tanto tempo desde a ultima vez"

(A ultima vez que você me disse adeus) – ele pensou.

"Eu sei, mas preferia explicar o motivo da ligação pessoalmente".

"Tudo bem, eu não me oponho, no entanto estou em Vancouver/Canadá à trabalho".

(Ele sabia)

"E como encontro você ao chegar aí?"

(Ele iria).

Depois da ligação, ele terminou o cigarro, bebeu algo alcoólico e dormiu. Não sabia o que esperar desse encontro, mas tinha que arriscar.

Hugh arranjou a desculpa perfeita para estar lá. Conseguiu uma noite para se apresentar num conhecido bar da cidade. No dia seguinte estaria livre para seguir com o verdadeiro proposito da viagem.

Encontrou Jennifer no hall de entrada do hotel em que ela estava hospedada. Cumprimentaram-se como dois amigos que não se viam há algum tempo, mas sem aquela empolgação exagerada.

"Conheço um lugar onde podemos ir e comer alguma coisa enquanto conversamos".

Foram a um restaurante não muito longe dalí. Sentaram-se na mesa mais discreta e fizeram seus pedidos.

Apenas depois da segunda cerveja ele admitiu.

"Vamos tentar de novo?"

"Tentar o que?" (ela estava tão surpresa que teve que perguntar)

"Volta pra mim. Eu sei que você tem alguém agora e que eu vacilei todos esses anos, que não dei tudo de mim que você merecia, mas nunca menti a respeito do que sinto por você e isso me persegue desde a primeira vez que ficamos juntos e eu tentei te esquecer... eu tentei mesmo... mas não dá, eu não consigo".

"Hugh, pára. Não continue, por favor".

"Jen, me deixa falar"

Ela esperou que ele continuasse, meio chocada com aquela inesperada declaração.

"Eu pedi o divorcio, desta vez é pra valer. Estamos separados. Eu me mudei... até comprei uma casa... mas falta você".

"O que você tá me pedindo, Hugh?"

"Ainda não fui claro? Estou pedindo pra você voltar pra mim de verdade dessa vez!"

"E a mídia?"

"Dane-se a mídia! Dane-se aquele garoto com quem você tá saindo também!" (e pronto! Ele deixou escapar o ciúme guardado).

Ela não conseguiu controlar uma risada.

"O que você tá rindo? Isso é engraçado?"

Ela não disse nada e ele insistiu.

"Qual é a sua resposta?"

"Me deixa pensar...isso foi muito inesperado". (ela disse calmamente e neste momento o jantar foi servido).

Eles não tocaram mais no assunto. A noite passou normalmente, e eles conversaram sobre outras coisas... projetos, trabalhos... Não tocaram no passado e nem no futuro. Ele se ofereceu para acompanha-la até o hotel. Dividiram um taxi.

No meio do caminho, foi Jennifer quem propôs:

"Onde você está hospedado?"

Ele respondeu.

"Então vamos até lá" – ela sugeriu.

O motorista seguiu as ordens e em pouco tempo eles estavam no discreto hotel onde Hugh estava hospedado.

Ele pegou a chave na recepção do hotel e dirigiu um olhar a ela que estava logo atrás. Ela respondeu balançando afirmativamente a cabeça.

Entraram no elevador. Só os dois.

"Porque você quis vir para cá?"

"Porque tem muita gente no meu hotel" (todos os colegas que trabalhavam com ela estavam hospedados lá). "Achei que devíamos conversar" (ela ainda não perdera a mania de se esconder quando estava acompanhada com ele).

Chegaram ao andar em que ele estava. Andaram lado a lado pelo corredor silencioso. Apenas as luzes de emergência acendiam ao passarem.

Hugh tomou a frente e abriu a porta. Deu passagem para que ela entrasse e depois a seguiu.

A porta havia acabado de fechar atrás dela, quando Jennifer buscou o rosto de Hugh com ambas as mãos e beijou-lhe na boca como antigamente, com a mesma pressa e a mesma paixão de antes.

Diante da surpresa dele com aquela atitude inesperada, ela tratou de explicar:

"Não existe mais ninguém entre nós dois. Não estou mais vendo 'aquele garoto'"

Ele riu aliviado. "Então isso é um sim? Você aceita voltar pra mim?"

"Isso é um 'vamos ver no que isso vai dar', tudo bem? Vamos com calma, eu não quero me precipitar outra vez".

"Eu faço do jeito que você quiser" – ele tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la desta vez. Suas mãos encontraram a cintura dela e sem pedir licença afastaram o tecido da blusa que ela usava. Em um minuto já estavam semi-descobertos na cama dele. "Fica esta noite?"

"Todas as noites de hoje em diante".

Só deixem falar

Se quiserem

Falar não me incomoda

Eu vou continuar até que o mundo inteiro saiba

Que eu realmente te amo

Eu realmente te amo tanto

O que há entre você e eu... Let's them talk.

Fim.


End file.
